


In Another Universe

by ditchmydismay



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, F/M, Gen, MenSaku - Freeform, MenSaku is the main pairing here, Original Character(s), Road to Ninja: Naruto the Movie, Shinachiku goes to canon world, Uzumaki Shinachiku - Freeform, Will add future tags, shinachiku - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 04:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23672260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ditchmydismay/pseuds/ditchmydismay
Summary: What if there's a universe out there where you don't exist? Where everyone you knew was familiar but different from what you remember.After a villain’s attack, Shinachiku was transported to Naruto's universe. Where everything he knows is the opposite of what he remembers. Will Shinachiku come back to his original world or face a reality he never thought could happen?
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Menma, Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto, Road to Ninja Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Menma
Comments: 26
Kudos: 64





	1. Caught

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. This is the new and improved storyline of my previous fanfic idea: One Day (https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11887284/1/One-Day) that is posted in FFN. The story will still be revolving around Shinachiku. Again, I apologize for not continuing One Day. I do hope you enjoy this new fic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. This is the new and improved storyline of my previous fanfic idea: One Day (https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11887284/1/One-Day) that is posted in FFN. The story will still be revolving around Shinachiku. Again, I apologize for not continuing One Day. I do hope you enjoy this new fic.

A 15-year old boy stepped back from the decorations he put up. He smiled as he gave himself a nod of approval for the hard work he did. He looked around their living room and started to clean up after himself. He went to the kitchen and felt something was missing.

"Hanami! Hanako! Are you done with Arashi?" Shinachiku called for his sisters as he was finishing setting up the table for their parents' anniversary.

For the past few days, he's been busy preparing a party he wants to give them for their special day. It was the least he could do because his parents take care of them even if both have heavy responsibilities to the village. They weren't able to celebrate his father's birthday last week since his baby brother was sick at that time.

"Almost!" "Nope!" His twin sisters answered at the same time. Shinachiku rose his brow hearing shuffling noises down the hall and Arashi constantly voicing "no" to his sisters.

Shinachiku nodded to himself, since his siblings are busy, he better finish his chores.

"Okay! I'll just go get the dumplings I ordered. I'll be back soon!" He heard a faint ok then he walked towards the front door and locked it behind him. He turned, only to see his grandparents waving at him. He rushed to them and was greeted by Kushina who rained him with kisses.

"Are your siblings ready?" Kushina asked as he was being hugged by Minato.

"The twins are. They're not finished with Arashi yet." He smiled.

"We better go see what they did to Arashi." Minato laughed softly, remembering the makeover the twins gave him and their father.

"Ok. I'll see you soon!" Shinachiku shouted, running towards another direction.

* * *

Shinachiku happily strolled back home with anko dumplings in tow. When the shop owner knew about what they were celebrating today, she gave Shinachiku an extra half dozen sticks. He also picked up taiyaki for Arashi. Imagining how their family dinner will go tonight makes him bubble with happiness.

Breathing in the cool autumn air and seeing the golden sky turn blue, he couldn't pick a better day to celebrate a special day. By the looks of the sun in the sky, his parents must be getting ready to come home. He jumped onto a roof and dashed to get home quickly. He had waved and apologized to the people that noticed him sprinting above their houses.

The wind must have shifted because the hair on the back of his neck suddenly stood up. He heard something coming at him rapidly. His eyes veered to the side quickly as he managed to pull a kunai out of his pouch. The next thing he heard was a clash of metal and sparks in front of his eyes. Two shurikens flew haphazardly into the night sky. The teenager composed himself and tightened the hold of his kunai. Eyes searching cautiously where the attack came from.

A short chuckle broke the tension and Shinachiku found himself frowning from the sound. Finally, a hooded figure revealed itself among the trees lined outside their village.

"As expected from the son of the hokage and a nin." A hoarse voice spoke. His black cloak was swaying with the wind, face covered by a red oni mask.

"What do you want?" Shinachiku positioned himself, readying himself for further attacks. Emerald eyes focused on the stranger ahead of him. He wasn't familiar with the outsider's voice nor appearance but the masked man knew who his parents were.

"No need to be angry, boy. We just want to send your father a message." Another person appeared with the same ensemble, spinning a kusarigama on his hand. "We never thanked him for the blood bath he gave."

The blonde furrowed his brows. His father always warned him about this whenever he goes to missions with his teammates. He knew his dad's job was dangerous and the risks that came with it. That eventually he would come across people who wanted to hurt their family.

A flash of metal came towards him hastily, he jumped to dodge it but the sickle sliced through the bag he was holding, spilling all its content. Shinachiku gritted his teeth while in the air. He threw his kunai quickly in between the cloaked figures, lodging it on the tree's trunk.

"You missed, punk." Chided the first man with a hint of amusement.

"Did I?"

Hooded heads swiftly turned where the kunai landed, a familiar red note hanging from its end. "BOM-" An explosion went off before he could even finish the word.

Shinachiku had hoped that it would give him time to alert someone. He summoned a shadow clone when a metal chain sprang out from the dust cloud and wrapped itself tightly on his arm. "HURRY!" He shouted at his copy as he was dragged violently.

"Fucking brat." The woman furiously towed the chain to her expecting a winded-out nin but she was greeted by a harsh kick on her face that sent her propelling to the ground. Shinachiku was about to release himself from the shackle on him, however, he let the weight pull him.

Seeing in his peripheral vision, the now-half masked man tried to attack him. If he had hesitated to take off the kusarigama even for a second, he'd be having a huge hole on his body much like the trunk of the tree.

He landed and shrugged off the metal chain. As he looked up, the man above aimed at him with a violent kick. He jumped back immediately, the moment the back of the man's foot connected with the ground, rubble flew everywhere.

_'He's strong.'_ Shinachiku thought while crossing his arms to cover himself from debris. _'But not as strong as mom.'_ He remembered the strength training his mom put him through when he was preparing for the chunin exam. Brutal as it is, his mom even told him that she was holding back a bit.

The man moved rapidly, fists ready to pummel him. The man was able to connect some punches and kicks on his body, however, with Shinachiku being lighter on his feet, managed to evade the fatal blows he's receiving. The man went full-on offensive with him, not even giving him any chance to strike back.

_'I just need an opening.'_ Shinachiku thought, trying to swipe the stranger's legs under him. The man snarled at him and caught his foot in a vice grip then suddenly hauled the boy towards him, fist aiming at the young nin's gut.

Shinachiku flew backward, breaking a few trees with the impact. With the taste of iron in his mouth, the blonde spat out blood. Even with his body aching, the teen tried to stand but felt a sharp pain instead. He can feel his broken ribs stab his insides. A soft green glow appeared on his hand then placed it on his side. He needed to patch himself up quickly to prevent further injuries.

He looked ahead and even from afar, he saw the man gloat yet clearly drained. As their eyes met, the man charged toward him. Shinachiku seethed through his teeth as he crouched down, feet planted to the under him. He threw a kunai at the incoming figure and firmly jabs one on the ground. " _ **Hiraishin no jutsu**_."

The masked intruder eyes widened as his target appeared right in front of him. " ** _Shinkei sonsho no jutsu_**." He heard being whispered before he felt like he was shot with several bullets on his torso. He collapsed feeling like there was a boulder crushing his chest. The crawling sensation was spreading throughout his whole torso preventing him from breathing properly.

Shinachiku flashed back to where he was, thanking Kami-sama that it worked. He was still a rookie when it came to learning his grandfather's technique however his soon-to-be perfected technique managed to land a lethal blow. Just like what his mother taught him in order to gain Byakugo no In.

He heard a menacing scream and turned to see the man slowly get up only to rush towards him. The blonde tugged the kunai off the ground. Eyes focused on his opponent, he used Minato's technique once more.

This time he was behind his assailant, he was ready to aim at his back when the man turned his head and tried to elbow him. He redirected his attack to the male's left arm instead. The knuckles of his fingers stung every pressure point on the arm. The man howled in pain as he felt his bones break inside his skin. But instead of stopping, it seems like it fueled him to attack Shinachiku more. He twisted his body to slug the blonde with his unharmed arm. The young nin stooped downwards, darting the back of the man's legs with lithe precision. The man let out an ear-piercing wail as he dropped to the ground with a heavy thud.

"You son of a bitch." The man cursed. "I'll fucking bury your whole family."

Shinachiku was willing to leave the man incapacitated but after hearing those threats, it was better to end this man's life. He walked mechanically over the stranger's body, took his uninjured arm, and twisted it until the man shouted in excruciating pain. Shinachiku then turned his attention to the man's chest, his fingers above the man's heart.

"I'm sorry that it has to end this way." Shinachiku murmured. He was about to strike the man's heart when he felt a sting on his back. He quickly whipped his head and saw the woman he struck earlier.

The teenager felt a throbbing pain coursing through his body as he removed the needle from his back, vial empty. Shinachiku felt his body stagger and mouth felt like it was filled with cotton. His head dropped and was now facing the masked man.

"Took you long enough." The man called out. He bashed his head against the ground to break his mask.

The last thing that Shinachiku saw were red eyes and a bright light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is forever inspired by: https://mhysaofdragn.tumblr.com/post/102197569639/because-you-could-have-loved-me-forever-and
> 
> It's up to you on how you will depict Shinachiku. There are a lot of beautiful & amazing fanart of him. Personally, I think he looks like The Gutsy Ninja in Jiraya’s book (manga version) Shinachiku fanart by @catskeez (twitter)
> 
> Pls leave a Kudos & Comment to let me know what you think :)
> 
> Additional notes:
> 
> *The kunai that Shinachiku used in the first part was just a regular one but in the second half, it's Minato's Hiraishin Kunai.
> 
> *Shinkei sonsho no jutsu - This is a move that I have thought of for Chiku to use. Much like chi blocking in the ATLA, he uses it to cause nerve damage hence the name. But it could also be fatal as chakra blocking, destroying one's bones & rupturing of internal organs inside their body. (I'll be explaining further as the fic progresses.)


	2. Rescued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for being patient with me. Hope you like this chapter!

Staring out the night sky with empty thoughts was quite a stress reliever. It makes him forget that there were hundreds of things that he needed to finish. Time has indeed changed since he became Hokage. Stars weren’t quite as clear now as it was before. He remembered the nights when he would just look at the sky, wishing he'd be right here.

_‘Look at me now.’_ He focused on his reflection on the glass. He sighed, he knew that he looked tired. His stomach is growling since he only had a cup of ramen for lunch. The burdens of being a Hokage is now on his shoulders. Granny Tsunade and Kakashi-sensei sure didn’t seem as burned out as he is. Though he loves his job, he could do it with less paperwork. With a sigh, he decided that it was about time to go home.

As he was about to step back, there was a sudden blur that flashed before his eyes. His blood ran cold and adrenaline rushed throughout his body. His mind replayed the scene as if in slow motion, _someone was falling._

Without hesitation, he jumped through the glass window, ignoring the screams coming from below. His eyes locked onto the figure below him. He stretched his arm attempting to grab the person. But the guy was falling faster than him.

_‘Shit.’_ Naruto blinked quickly to relieve his eyes from the harsh wind. **_“Kagebushin no jutsu!”_ **

His clone appeared beside him and clutched his arm, weighing him down. His copy was able to reach the body on time. With a harsh pull, the clone managed to place the stranger between him and Naruto. The three of them falling rapidly. Naruto held the guy tightly as his clone cushioned them on the ground before disappearing with a cloud of smoke.

“Oi! Are you okay?!” He cradled the stranger and shook him lightly. Naruto noticed that the boy’s eyes were closed shut, lips hued blue, and shivering violently. _Damn it._ “Call the hospital!” He shouted out to the crowd. People scurrying to get their phones on their hands.

“Don’t worry kid. I got’cha.”

* * *

Medical ninjas surrounded the boy’s hospital bed trying to stabilize his condition. He was sweating bullets and his body was still convulsing. Green orbs above his body trying to lessen the pain he was suffering. Tears streamed out of his closed eyes and heavy breaths clouded his oxygen mask.

“What’s wrong with him?” Naruto asked one of the nins. Panic filled his tone.

“It appears that he was poisoned, Hokage-sama.” She replied. “So far, we’re trying to reduce his symptoms. We’re still waiting for his blood work to know what kind of poison was used.”

“How long should we have to wait? The kid is dying!” Naruto eyes traveled to the medical nins holding down a convulsing body.

“Forgive us, Hokage-sama. We’re trying the best we can to make an antidote immediately. To extract the poison is risky. We might put his life in danger, we need to find the safest—”

“Get me Sakura-chan.” Naruto asserted. He may not know who this man is but he was too young to be fighting for his life. He’s not going to let him die, not on his watch.

* * *

Sakura arrived in the hospital with a sheen of sweat on her forehead. Thankfully, she received the call after dinner and didn’t need to worry about her daughter eating alone. A nurse greeted and immediately escorted her. “What happened?” She asked as they briskly walked through dimly lit corridors.

“Hokage-sama came in with a young man showing signs of poisoning. We managed to extract a blood sample from him. A very rare plant-based poison was used on him. It wasn’t in our catalog, so we’re still trying to make an antidote. We put I.V in his system because he’s severely dehydrated and – ”

Sakura trailed off from what the nurse was saying when she saw Naruto pacing in front of the operating room. She was about to call out to him but the door suddenly opened revealing another nin. Relief washed over her face when she saw Sakura approaching. “Sakura-san, we need you immediately!” Sakura and Naruto were only able to exchange glances before she was whisked away inside.

With the speed of a trained professional, Sakura prepared herself for the procedure. The operating nurse told her what she needed to know and prepared all the necessary items. Medical nins held the patient down as she made her way to him. She listened to his heartbeat, it was slow and faint.

The kunoichi breathed deeply and focused her chakra onto the tips of her fingers. She made a cut on his chest and started the extraction. Pushing the medicinal fluid inside his boy and absorbing the poison carefully, as to not further damage his organs. She removed the liquid meticulously, then dumped it into an empty container.

“Next.” She instructed, the assistants around her moved swiftly giving another batch of the fluid. Sweat formed on Sakura’s forehead as she repeated the process. Seconds turn into minutes, and minutes into hours. The team moved simultaneously in order to save the man’s life.

The male has stopped trembling and his breathing has become normal. Sakura sighed when she dispensed the remaining liquid from his body. She closed her eyes for a moment, feeling her fatigue. She excused herself and gave instructions to take care of the patient since she needed to talk to the Hokage.

She walked out of the room and saw Naruto resting in the waiting area, his back to her. She walked towards him, thinking he was sleeping but was surprised when he stood up. Relief swept his face when he turned around and saw her.

“How is he?” He asked as she met her halfway.

“He’s recovering. If the poison stayed any longer in his body, he would have been gone by now.” She explained. “Good thing you called me.”

“Yeah, you’re the only one I have in mind when it comes to curing people.” Naruto smiled. “I’m glad you came.”

“So how did you know him? I haven’t gotten a good look on his face but it looks like he’s not from here.” 

“I actually have no clue.” Naruto scratched the back of his head. Sakura raised her brow and tipped her head as if asking for more info. “I was about to go home when he suddenly fell in front of me. I didn’t know if he was on top of the Hokage tower to begin with. He was just . . . falling.”

“Well, he should be glad you were there to save him.” Sakura grinned then sighed. “He’ll recover soon, he should be awake in a day or two.” Naruto nodded. The two of them fell into a comfortable silence. “Will you see him once he wakes up?”

“I don’t know if I can.” Naruto crossed his arms. “It’s always busy so I can’t really promise.”

“I see. I guess you should get going since it’s already late. I’m sure Hinata’s waiting for you.” Sakura gestured at the wall clock.

“Yeah.” Naruto nodded, bid his goodbye. But he turned back and said, “Thanks again, you know, for saving him.”

“It’s my job.” Sakura smiled and waved as he watched Naruto’s back walk away from her. She sighed once again and rubbed her eyes. ‘ _I should get home as well.’_ She walked back to their locker room to change her clothes. Then, met up with the head nurse when she was headed out. “Excuse me, what’s the room number of the kid we just operated?”

“Oh, he’s in Room 1107, Sakura-san.”

“Thanks.” She patted the nurse’s shoulder and went ahead. She walked through the silent halls of the hospital before stopping in front of the boy’s room. She slowly opened the door hoping she wouldn’t disturb the tenants of the room, only to find out that he was alone. She walked towards him and opened the lamp next to his bed. She checked his vitals to make sure he was healing well. Other than his complexion being a bit pasty, everything is fine.

Her gaze focused on the male’s face for the first time tonight. ‘ _Definitely a teenager’,_ Sakura thought. Maybe about 3 to 5 years older than her daughter. Blonde hair and from what she saw earlier, green eyes. About 175 cm tall. Sakura put her hand under her chin, recalling if she ever saw him in the academy before. The boy looks awfully familiar but she can’t quite put her finger on it. Does he go on missions often that’s why she hasn’t noticed him before? Maybe that’s just it?

Sakura was a bit startled when the teen flinched, knitted his brow, and started to breathe hard. She quickly rested her hand on his chest, letting the subtle glow of the chakra on her palm calm him. Sakura hummed faintly trying to lull the boy again to sleep. She sighed when his body was becoming lax once again. As she was about to retreat her hand from him, she noticed that his brow was still furrowed, and reached out to smoothen it. Sakura bit her lip to stop herself from smiling when she swiped off those lines. 

“Well one thing’s for sure.” She told the sleeping teen. “You’ve got a pretty wide forehead.” 

* * *

Sakura woke up a little bit later than usual. She made breakfast hastily for her daughter and apologized that she went home late because of an emergency at the hospital. Sarada nonchalantly nodded at her mom’s explanation knowing that hospital work is busy. She thanked her mom for the food and asked her if it was ok if she’s a bit late today since she wanted to put extra hours training with her team. Sakura gave her permission as long as Sarada washes the dishes after which she gladly volunteered for.

Both of them parted ways as soon as they reached town. It’s been a relatively peaceful morning. Sakura busied herself by checking the training of new medic nins and a few check-ups from patients. She was happily sharing her lunch with her colleagues when one of the head nurses called for her attention.

“Sakura-san, the boy from last night. He’s awake now.”

“That’s great! Let me just finish quickly and I’ll be right there.” Sakura replied. “Thank you.”

“Is that the blonde kid that the Hokage brought?” One of the nurses asked. “I heard from the night shift that he was in a pretty bad shape.”

“Yeah, not only was he poisoned, but there were bruises and cuts on his body. Looks like he got into a fight before the Hokage found him.” Another nin added.

“I do hope he’s feeling better now.” Sakura interjected as she packed her lunch away and excused herself. 

* * *

Shinachiku fluttered his eyes open as he felt a little chill on his back. He blinked a couple more times before he realized that he was in a hospital room. He can smell the familiar scent of disinfectant and the blinding white light above him. The young blonde slowly sat up, careful not to make himself sick, and thanked god when he spotted a glass of water. As the cold water ran down his dry throat, he recalled what happened to him last. He knew that he was stabbed on the back then he was wiped out. That’s as far as his memory remembers. 

He sighed loudly and set the glass on the table next to him. Even with a bit of lightheadedness, Shinachiku inspected his room. He was currently the only occupant of a 4-bed room. Generic white paint and sheets, a large window on his left, his things laid neatly next to him, and an IV connected to his hand. He looked outside and everything seemed to be peaceful. So far, nothing out of the ordinary. 

He flinched when he heard the turn of the doorknob, his hand hovering over his pouch. He let his guard down a bit when he saw a nurse come in. 

“Oh, You’re awake! That’s good! I’ll be right back.” The nurse happily announced then left. Shinachiku lifted a brow, there was something different about the nurse. _‘When did they change the uniforms?’_ He thought. 

A minute later, a two nurses came in and asked him how he was doing. They were asking him information about himself which confused Shinachiku even further. Most of the people in the hospital knew who he was. And based on their uniforms which donned the Konoha symbol, he knew he was in the village. He heard the door open once again and his eyes lit up when he saw a recognizable rose-colored hair. 

“Mom.” He said with an airy voice. “You’re ok. Thank Kami-sama.” 

Their eyes met and Sakura stopped briefly on her tracks but proceeded closer to Shinachiku’s bed. “I think you must hit your head pretty hard.” She commented as she took the clipboard from the nurse and dismissed them. “So, how are you doing?”

Bewilderment etched Shinachiku’s features. Something was clearly wrong. His mother was not wearing her usual outfit. She didn’t approach him with her constant nagging and bone-breaking hugs. And the one thing that stood out the most was, “Mom, you. . . you cut your hair? Won’t Arashi be mad?” 

Sakura raised her brow to the boy’s comment. “Did you hit your head somewhere?” He cupped the boys head, checking for any cracks or bumps. “As far as I know, you didn’t have any head injury.” 

Shinachiku swiped his mother’s hand gently away from his head. “Stop it, mom. Nothing’s wrong with my head.”

“Then stop calling me, mom.” Sakura crossed her arms in front of her chest.

Shinachiku looked offended when she uttered those words. “What are you talking about?” He muttered. “You are Haruno Sakura, right? ” 

“Well, yes.” 

“Then you’re my mother. It’s me, mom. It’s Shinachiku.” His voice sounded with a bit of a plea. Shinachiku doesn’t know if his mother had lost it. Why can’t his mom remember him?

Sakura shook her and said, “I’m sorry but I only one have a daughter and I would remember if I had you.” Her answer seemed to puzzle the young man even further. Shinachiku rested his head on his hands, sighing deeply. Hundreds of thoughts ran through his mind. ‘ _What the hell happened after that fight?’_ Since he woke up in a hospital, he thought he was rescued, that his clone was able to reach his parents on time. That he’s going to be home and eat leftovers from yesterday’s celebration. Yet, he’s in a hospital, getting lied to as seconds pass. _‘This must be some kind of ruse’_ His eyes immediately opened. Sakura jolted when the boy suddenly performed hand seals. 

**_“Release!”_ **Shinachiku shouted with eyes closed tightly, hoping everything would be back to normal, only to open his eyes just to see that nothing has changed. 

“What? **Release!** ” He exclaimed yet again. 

And again.

And again.

“Stop! Stop it.” Sakura held the blonde’s hands together. She felt anxious looking at the teenager’s face full of desperation after his failed attempts. “Please stop. You shouldn’t stress yourself.” She looked at Shinachiku and gave him a comforting smile. His eyes, which looked eerily like hers, were full of unshed tears. “Look, I’m sorry. I’m sorry that I don’t have any idea what you’re talking about. But I need you to calm down.”

Shinachiku glanced at the woman claiming _not_ to be his mother. It seems like a lie when she told him that she **_is_ ** Haruno Sakura, but saying he’s not her son. That was a bitter pill to swallow. He did what she told him and composed himself. There were still a lot of questions that popped into his mind that added to his head and body aches. However, she’s right. He needed to calm down for now. Throwing a fit won’t do him any good.

“Can you tell me again your name and where you’re from?” Sakura spoke softly.

“I’m Uzumaki Shinachiku and I’m from Konohagakure.” Shinachiku offered weakly.

“Uzumaki? You’re Naruto’s son?” Sakura sounded perplexed.

“Huh? No. I’m Uzumaki Menma’s son.” Now, it was Sakura’s turn to look confused. Aside from Naruto’s family, they’re the only Uzumaki she knows. Unless. . . _‘No, Naruto would never.’_ She bit her lip, thinking if there was a possibility. However, looking at the boy, he uncanningly looks like Naruto.“Wait, did you say Menma?” The boy nodded.

 _‘Menma. . . Menma. Why does that sound so familiar?’_ Her eyes started to assess the boy knowingly, trying to recall something in the back of her mind. A knock on the door both caught their attention.

“Excuse me.” The nurse said as she opened that door. “Sakura-san, we’re going to serve him lunch soon. Is there anything else we should get him?”

An audible gasp escaped her lips when Sakura caught a glimpse of the nurse’s dark hair. She quickly turned to Shinachiku then back at the nurse.

“Menma.” She uttered while she covered her mouth with her hand. Her mind was full with images of a dark-haired, red-eyed man identical to Naruto. 

“Call the Hokage. Immediately. Tell him I need him here. **_Now_ **.” 

* * *

Naruto rubbed his heavy eyes as he was reading another document in his hands. He wasn't able to sleep so well last night. He was so tired that he just slumped on their sofa and slept on it through the night. A burst of light woke him up and gave him an instant headache. When his eyes adjusted, he saw his son sneering at him with the curtain in hand, letting in the morning sun. He was about to scold him but he ignored him and went straight to their front dood then slammed it shut. He knew that he was already late for the day. His wife and daughter greeted him a good morning, he greeted back and said that he’ll skip breakfast. After finishing his morning routine, he went straight to the hokage tower.

“You look like you’re gonna fall asleep at any moment.” Shikamaru commented when he took another document from Naruto’s desk and reviewed it.

“Yeah.” Naruto leaned back to his chair. “There was this kid that I rescued last night. I saw him falling just outside the window. I had to rush him to the hospital.”

“Ah, so that’s why.” Shikamaru nodded to the direction of the glassless window covered with a cloth saying _Warning._ He sighed, remembering when he arrived first in the Hokage room the first thing he saw was broken glass and a wrecked window. He immediately took care of it and didn’t question Naruto when he came in. “Let’s go to Ichiraku for lunch.” 

“Are you serious? You’re not gonna scold me later?”

“Sure. We need a break sometimes.” 

“Let’s go then.” Naruto happily led the way.

Everyone greeted the Hokage and his advisor when they entered Ichiraku. Ayame graciously led them to a special table dedicated to the Hokage. The restaurant became packed once people knew Naruto was eating there for lunch. Ayame took their orders and told them that her father will prepare it quickly. Naruto indulged himself to the smell of newly cooked broth. Shikamaru grinned at his friend, knowing that bringing him here will lift his spirit.

Teuchi came to their table with their orders, a smile grazing his grey features. They exchanged a few words and Naruto offered him to sit with them but the older one refused saying he needs to be in the kitchen in case the Hokage needs seconds. Naruto managed to finish his first bowl in a matter of minutes while Shikamaru was still sipping his. Couple more bowls had come and gone to their table.

Naruto let out a satisfying burp when he finished his fifth bowl. “You shouldn’t do that in public, you know.” Shikamaru commented. 

“Hehe, but that was delicious. I can’t help it.” Naruto mused. “Besides, since Hinata usually cooks for us, I rarely come here now.” 

“Hokage-sama.” Ayame came to their table with a phone on hand. “There’s a call for you, from the hospital. They say it’s urgent.” Shikamaru raised his brow, thinking that Naruto doesn’t have any engagement in the hospital today. 

“Hello?” Naruto answered.

“Hokage-sama, we sincerely apologize for disturbing your lunch. We called your office and said that you were in Ichiraku.” The voice on the other line replied. “Sakura-san said she needs you in the hospital. She said something urgent came up and you need to be here.”

“Is it about the boy last night?” 

“Yes, I think so.” 

“Ok. I’ll be there soon.” Naruto gave the phone back. “Shikamaru, I need to go to the hospital for a short while. I’ll be back to the office soon.”

“Wait--” Before Shikamaru stopped him, he stood up and thanked the Ichiraku’s for the nice lunch. 

“Shoot. This is troublesome.” Shikamaru sighed and placed the bill on the table even with the protest of Ayame and followed Naruto.

* * *

Naruto came to the hospital without delay. He was ushered to where Sakura was when he got there, thanked the nurse, and was left alone. He knocked lightly on the door. A soft ‘come in’ was heard and he turned the handle to let himself in. Naruto’s eyes first settled on Sakura who’s wearing a serious expression on her face before glancing at the young man sitting on the bed. 

Naruto blinked once, then twice, doing a double take. Once more with Sakura, then with the young blonde. He rubbed his eyes. His cerulean eyes shifted between the two figures in front of him. His eyes widened as if he couldn’t believe what he’s seeing. The boy he rescued last night bizarrely looks like Sakura. He walked closer, examining the both of them. Their eye color and face shape, even their nose were the same! The boy was glaring at him while sporting an exasperated look. 

Before he could open his mouth, the boy exclaimed, 

**“What the hell is going on?”** ****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shinaciku by @rikkivoid (twitter) also pls, check out another fanart on the first chapter by another talented artist!! 
> 
> I'd like to apologize for the long delay! I sincerely hope you'll like this chapter. 
> 
> Also, I'd like to say that the Shinachiku here may not be totally the same as the Shinachiku in the NS wiki. I did get a lot of info about him there and followed it but ultimately, they're a bit different. Though, I hope you'd love my version as well. 
> 
> Please tell me if there's anything wrong in the grammar or etc here as this is unbeta'd. 
> 
> Thanks so much!


End file.
